Sonic the Hedgehog and Barney
Sanic da Hededgedoog and Bareney is a crossoover film dat was reeleased on video and DVD on April 20th, 1969. DA PLOT Barney and his friends are playing outside when suddenly, a blue streak flashes across the sky. Barney, BJ, and Baby Bop follow it to the top of a mountain, and the streak (which is actually a blue hedgehog) introduces itself as Sonic the Hedgehog. Barney, Sonic, BJ, and Baby Bop go back home and Sonic introduces himself to the kids. He shows off his super speed and some of his special moves like the Spin Dash. Sonic then tells the others that Dr. Eggman is once again plotting to take over the world, and that he needs all the help he can get to stop him. Barney and BJ go along with Sonic on his adventure while Baby Bop stays behind with the kids. Along the way, they meet up with some of Sonic's buddies, like Tails and Knuckles. They join the team, and lots of other random crap that I'm too lazy to write happens. Later on, they encounter Eggman, who is in the middle of building a giant robot. Barney gives a sappy speech about love and kindness and all that jazz. The speech does absolutely nothing to stop Eggman, who unleashes his giant robot and tries to destroy the planet. Sonic and the others (well, mostly Sonic) decide to fight Eggman. Sonic almost dies during the battle (because every movie has to have at least one ''tearjerking moment), but comes back to life using the power of the Chaos Emeralds and transforms into Super Sonic. Sonic in his Super form proceeds to kick Eggman's a$$, and defeats him for good. Barney and the gang go home and sing "I Love You". Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles bid Barney and his friends farewell and leave. DA CHARACTERS * Barney * Bee Jay * Babee Bahp * teh kids (watever ther names r, lolololol) * SAWNEEK SKETBARD * TAELS SUCKER * NUKKELS BAZEBOL * EMMY DENNIS * SHEDOOW BOSKETBAL * CREEM BUTTFLUBBER KETCH * ROGUE * Dr. EGmann * Metel SAnik * Hotep * Trogdor the Burninator TRIAVI * Barnee is voiced by Dean Wendt. * B J is voiced by Patty Wirtz * Bby Bap is voiecd by Julie Johnson. * Sonic is voiced by Jason Griffith. * Tails is voiced by Kate Higgins. * Knuckles is vocied by Dan Green. * Dr EGGGGGGGGGGman is voiced by Mike Pollock. * Metal Soinc is vocied by nobody. * All of da SOinc characters are pupets. * This is the only Barney production to be rated PG instead of the usual G or TV-Y. * Shadow is edgy because he says "damn" in a kids movie. * Sonic has blue arms in this movie. Chris Chan hates this movie because of that. * In somes scenes, Tails only has one tail. * Trogdor is revealed to be Barny's distant cousin. * Trogdor was a man. * I mean, he was a dragon man. * Or maybe he was just a dragon. * But he was still TROGDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR * Dis movei gotted a ∞ oat of 10 on IMDb, a 420 owt ov 100 on Mettaton I mean Medabots I MEAN Metacritic, and a 537819925367288353589186377287537 purshent on Rooten Tomatatoes. QWOTES "OH NO" - Knuckles "SnooPING AS usual, I see? - Dr. Eggman "I am Hotep, you are hedgehogs, we know not each other. But Amen-Rapi smile on me if I help find queen mother." - Hotep "Where's that ''damn FOURTH Chaos Emerald?!" - Shadow the edgy hedgie "Rawr" - Trogdor PREEVEEWS Who even cares about this stuff? BONES FEATEURS (2014 BLU-RAY) # The Making of Sonic the Hedgehog and Barney (including an exclusive interview with Skidoo) # Spongebob and the Cave (EXTREEEMLEY RAER NICKOLODOEN SHORT!!!) Category:Custom Barney Home Videos Category:Skidoo Productions